Photograph of You
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: I love you since the first time I saw your picture... / AoKise / ONESHOT /Maaf nhggak ointer bikin summary Nanodayo


**Pairing : AoKise**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. AoKise punya satu sama lain /?**

 **Rate : K aja~**

 **Warning : OOC yang diusahakan nggak ada, typos bertebaran jigana paku jalanan deket tambal ban, Yaoi, means Boy's Love~**

 **Kepada yang nggak suka sama pairing ataupun genrenya, ada tombol back di pinggir. Daripada muntah dan mual nggak jelas?**

 **Got it memorized? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ini foto siapa?"

* * *

Photograph of you

Hosokawa NaoTheo Fairre

* * *

DRRRRRT...DRRRRT...

PIP

'Foto terbaru'

/picture attached/

Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang saat melihat foto yang dikirimkan. Foto seorang pria berambut pirang terang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini. Matanya pun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, dan sangat cantik. Pada foto itu, terlihat sang pria blonde sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai.

'Hanya ini kah? Apa tidak ada yang lain?'

PIP

Meletakan ponselnya di meja, pria bertubuh gelap itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Ditatapnya sebentar sebuah foto dalam frame kecil yang di atas meja sebelum menatap foto-foto lain yang tertempel hampir memenuhi tembok kamarnya. Foto? Tentu saja itu adalah foto pria pirang yang sudah lama berdiam di hatinya. Mulai dari foto iklan, foto comersial sampai beberapa foto candit. Terlihat seperti terobsesi memang, tapi itu bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Dia sudah jatuh cinta dengannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

* * *

"Ini foto siapa?"

"Eh?" Pria yang sedang membersihkan lensa kamera itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya foto yang ditanya. "Kau tertarik dengan foto itu, Aomine?"

Aomine hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menelusuri kumpulan foto-foto milik temannya, yang merupakan seorang fotografer handal itu. Hampir semua yang dipegangnya adalah foto yang membuatnya sangat tertarik.

"Itu Kise. Kise Ryouta si model yang sedang terkenal."

"Kise Ryouta..."

Aomine menatap salah satu foto Kise dimana model itu sedang tersenyum sambil memegang bunga matahari. Matanya sangat indah dan langsung menawan hatinya dalam sekejap.

Love at first sight

Mungkin itu yang dialaminya sekarang. Jantung berdebar lebih cepat kala menatap sepasang golden eyes pada foto itu.

"Aku ambil ini."

"Ambil ap-HIEEEEE?!" Temannya itu langsung kaget. Tentu saja kaget, karena Aomine mengambil setumpuk tinggi foto koleksinya. Foto Kise saja lebih tepatnya. Sebagian adalah bahan portofolio untuknya ikut lomba nanti.

"Aomine! Jangan ambil semu-"

"Ja ne."

BLAM

"AOMINEEEEEE!"

* * *

Sejak hari itu Aomine mulai terobsesi dengan seorang Kise Ryouta. Setiap hari temannya itu harus mengirim setidaknya satu foto Kise, apapun yang memperlihatkan Kise. Walaupun awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengirimkan foto-foto yang kebanyakan tidak dipublikasikan.

DRRRRRT...DRRRRRT...

PIP

'Hanya ada yang itu untuk pemotretan hari ini. Jangan cerewet.'

Alisnya langsung berkerut sebal karena hanya mendapat satu foto hari ini. Ingat sekali hari yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah ketika temannya mengirimkan lima foto Kise edisi hallowen. Pada foto itu, Kise menggunakan kostum vampire yang membuatnya terlihat menawan di mata Aomine.

'Cih, setidaknya kirimkan aku foto nudenya.'

PIP

DRRRRRRTTTT

Oh, tidak menyangka juga balasannya yang kali ini cepat, sangat cepat lebih tepatnya.

'Dia bukan AV model, Ahomine. Berdoa saja dia dapat tawaran model bikini sekalian.'

'Itu sudah doa setiap hari.'

'Mesum.'

'Bodo amat'

Aomine meletakan ponselnya di meja untuk melakukan rutinitas kamar mandinya. Seorang Aomine juga harus pergi kerja demi menghidupi dirinya yang notabenenya, tinggal sendirian.

"Ittekimasu... Kise."

* * *

"Oi, Aomine."

Supervisor dari divisinya menyapanya, sebelum kemudian memberikan setumpuk tinggi berkas. "Ini file yang harus diperiksa mengenai relasi korban."

Melihat tumpukan itu Aomine menjadi sangat malas. "Uh... Banyak sekali..." Gerutunya dan melihat cover dari tiap berkas yang diberikan. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah membaca dan menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin. Kasus kali ini sepertinya cukup rumit. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi memang mengharuskan dia melakukan hal seperti ini sesekali.

"Haaaaah..."

Membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti walaupun sebenarnya sangat malas. Di otaknya berpikir ingin cepat pulang dan memandang foto Kise semalaman...

"Oooh! Apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Ah, soal itu ya! Pasti akan menarik!"

Kedua polisi wanita mengobrol dengan asiknya sambil bekerja. Aomine geram. Menghancurkan konsetrasinya saja dan dia harus membaca ulang dari beberapa lembar ke belakang. Padahal seharusnya kondisi kantor sedang sepi berhubungan dengan kasus yang sulit ditangani itu.

"Kedatangan model tampan seperti dia akan membawa warna ke kantor yang suram ini~"

"Hei kalian perempuan berisik!" Protes salah satu pekerja yang sudah geram juga dengan obrolan berisik para wanita. Kedua wanita itu menjulurkan lidah mereka sebelum pergi begitu saja, masih sambil mengobrol dengan berisiknya.

"Hah, cuma gara-gara Kise Ryouta saja mereka ribut."

Kuping Aomine menangkap sebuah nama yang sangat familiar. Kise Ryouta? Si model yang dia kagumi itu?

"Oi." Dilemparnya begitu saja lembaran dokumen dan menghampiri rekan kerja yang masih mengoceh dengan sendirinya. "Ada apa dengan model itu ha?"

"Ah, kau belum dengar ya, Aomine?" Pria itu berdehem. "Kise Ryouta akan datang kesini untuk pemotretan besok siang. Katanya sih untuk album fotonya yang terbaru. Makanya para wanita centil itu bersorak kegirangan."

"Sou..."

Walaupun wajahnya tampak kalem, tapi jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Kise secara langsung. Atau mungkin dapat berbicara atau berjabat tangan dengannya. Tapi, di sisi lain dia tidak mau bertemu langsung. Bagaimana kalau model itu tahu kalau dia adalah, yang kasarannya penggemar fanatiknya? Bagaimana kalau Kise akan membencinya kalau rahasianya terbongkar? Dillema dan paranoid, itulah yang dia rasakan.

* * *

"Besok kita akan bertemu, huh..."

Memandang salah satu foto koleksi pertamanya. Masih berkecambuk dalam pikirannya apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan besok. Bertemu atau tidak bertemu. Melihat atau tidak perlu melihat. Tapi, bukankah foto saja kurang?

'Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengatur kencan kecil untuk kalian.'

Temannya selalu menawarkan itu yang pasti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Aomine. Dia mengaggap dirinya ini tidak pantas berdiri berdampingan dengan manusia secantik Kise. Ditambah lagi, dunia mereka jauh berbeda dan pasti akan berakhir buruk.

"iie. Foto saja sudah cukup." Menaruh foto yang daritadi dia pegang kembali ke tempatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Dia terlihat semakin tampan kalau dari dekat!"

"Aku mau berfoto dengannya!"

"Rrrh..." Aomine memijat pelipisnya. Walaupun sudah meminjam meja rekannya yang terletak jauh dari keramaian, tetap saja suara mereka mengganggu pendengaran. Inginnya menggunakan earphone, tapi boss pasti akan marah. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah, keributan itu bukannya berhenti, malahan bertambah. Sudahlah, dan dia memutuskan untuk minggir menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam.

"Haaaah..."

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya dirinya menemukan tempat yang tenang untuknya berdiam. Tidak bisa terlalu lama sih karena ini di toilet, tapi setidaknya 10 menit cukup untuk mengistirahatkan telinganya.

CKLEK

"Huwaaa... Akhirnya..."

"..."

Hampir saja Aomine menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat orang yang masuk. Orang yang selama ini hanya dia lihat dari sebatas foto saja. Kise Ryouta yang berjalan masuk sambil menyeka keringatnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum ketahuan memandanginya.

"Ah, konnichiwa, tuan polisi." Sapanya ramah. Mau tidak mau Aomine harus mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kise. Mereka berdua sama-sama membungkuk sopan, dan juga melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Yah, tidak untuk Aomine. Senyumnya cenderung aneh. Seperti senyum gugup atau senyum yang dipaksakan. Kise yang menyadarinya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

'Dia tertawa...'

Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi raut wajah malu bercampur senang. Tentu saja Aomine senang karena dapat melihat senyuman itu secara langsung, dan ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri! Tenang Aomine. Kau harus bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Kise?" Seseorang masuk. "Eh, Aomine? Kau bertugas hari ini?

Ternyata itu Imayoshi, teman kameramennya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya agen pribadi penyalur foto-foto Kise.

"Heh? Tentu saja. Kapan aku libur memangnya?"

"Kau masih mendapat libur seminggu sekali, bodoh."

"Dan suka ditelpon untuk masuk." Keluh sang petugas. Imayoshi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Eh, apa Kise ada disini?"

"Ha'i, imayoshicchi." Kise menunjukan dirinya dari bilik yang tadi dia masuki. "Ada apa? Sekarang kan waktu istirahatku ssu..." Sang model membuat bentuk pout pada bibirnya dan puppy eyes. Oh, imut sekali, batin Aomine.

"Hanya ingin memberitahukan soal makan siangmu ada di mobil."

"Huh, hari ini aku mau cari makan diluar ssu! Bosan dengan salad, salad dan salad." Keluhnya dan langsung melirik ke arah Aomine. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kise menatap Aomine penuh harap.

"Pak petugas akan menemaniku kan? Tunjukan tempat makan enak disekitar ya?" Rengeknya dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Aomine. Imayoshi tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aomine sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan suasana yang aneh ini.

"Err..."

"Onegaiii? Aku bosan dengan makanan katering ssu! Pak petugas juga akan kutraktir deh!"

"Sudah terima saja, Aomine." Sang kameramen tertawa geli sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Aomine. "Tenang saja Kise, dia tahu dimana makanan enak!"

"Teme-"

"Kalau begitu ayo ssu!"

Dengan santainya Kise menyeret Aomine keluar bersamanya. Imayoshi mengacungkan jempol sebagai ucapan 'selamat berjuang!'. Sementara Aomine mengacungkan jari tengah dan menjulurkan lidah.

* * *

"Heee... Inikah restoran yang kau maksud, Aominecchi?"

"Hnggg..." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar. "Ossan! Aku minta paket biasa dua!"

Restoran yang mereka kunjungi bukanlah restoran besar yang cocok untuk Kise. Lucunya, Aomine memilih untuk membawanya ke kedai kecil biasa dia makan siang. Kise sendiri juga tidak kaberatan. Yang penting enak, ujarnya.

"Apa ini langganan Aominecchi?"

"Hentikan panggilan itu..."

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?" Kise protes sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hatinya! Aomine merasa campur aduk. Antara senang karena bisa kencan dengan idolanya dan terganggu dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Ha'i, ini pesanan kalian."

Kise tidak menyangka pesanan mereka akan datang secepat ini. Bahkan hampir menyamai fast food restaurant. Dua buah nampan berisikan salad kentang, sup miso dengan rumput laut, dan semangkuk nasi dengan potongan ayam kecap di atasnya. Tidak lupa dua gelas air dingin sebagai minumannya.

Bagi Kise yang selalu makan makanan mewah, ini kali pertamanya setelah waktu yang lama, makan masakan yang sederhana ini. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Malahan terlihat senang dengan makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali..." Sebuah senyum tergambar pada wajahnya. Aomine yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi itu cepat-cepat membuang muka. Sedikit rona muncul pada pipinya.

"Kau terlihat senang." Ucapnya yang diselingi batuk.

"Tentu saja ssu! Aku kangen makan makanan seperti ini!" Dengan cepat Kise mengambil sumpit dan makan dengan lahap. Aomine sendiri, bukannya makan malahan terpana melihat Kise yang makan dengan lucunya di matanya. Nasinya menempel di pipinya.

"..."

Menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan, Aomine langsung memakan makanannya juga. Kalau ketahuan memperhatikan sang model mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Lagipula, Aomine tidak mau memperlihatkan sedikitpun ketertarikan pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Arigatou, Aominecchi..." Kise memperlihatkan senyum lebar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperlihatkan. Tidak di pubik, tidak di kumpulan foto-fotonya. Aomine tertegun melihat senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Langsung saja dia menundukan wajahnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Huh? Uh...uhm..."

Wajah sang petugas polisi itu merona cerah.

* * *

"Haaaah..."

DRRRRT

PIP

'Sepertinya kencanmu berhasil, Ahomine.'

Baru saja dia sampai rumah dan sudah disambut dengan email dari temannya. Aomine mendecih kesal. Tahu darimana dia?

'Berisik.'

'Seseorang sedang malu rupanya.'

Membaca pesan itu membuat Aomine mendecih dan melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Karena sudah sangat malam dan lelah, dia tidak mengganti baju ataupun cuci muka. Langsung membaringkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal pada kasur.

'Arigatou, Aominecchi.'

Ah, rasanya dia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu pada telinganya. Senyuman lembut itu masih terlukis jelas pada benaknya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuknya. Ah, terlewat spesial mungkin.

DRRRRT

'Sesuatu untukmu.'

[Picture Attached]

"..." Selama beberapa detik Aomine terdiam melihat kiriman dari temannya itu. Foto terbaru lagi. Ah, lebih tepatnya benar-benar foto terbaru yang diambil tadi siang. Foto Kise yang sedang menggunakan seragam polisi. Terlebih serunya, itu seragam miliknya! Ada namanya disana!

'Oi, bagaimana bisa kau dapat seragamku?!'

'Hahaha, rahasia.'

'Sialan.'

Dia lupa bertapa licik dan pintarnya temannya itu. Pasti dia memanfaatkan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan seragamnya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya itu menjadi sesuatu yang berarti untuknya?

"Rrrh..."

* * *

Tak terasa sudah sebulan sejak hari itu. Kehidupan Aomine berjalan seperti biasa. Pergi kerja, pulang, makan, mandi, tidur. Tidak lupa juga dengan 'ritual pemujaan' foto dari seorang Kise. Tapi, sedih sekali dia hari ini harus lembur. Ditambah hujan deras diluar.

"Merepotkan."

Keluhnya sambil memainkan senter yang berada di mejanya. Hanya dia yang lembur di divisinya hari ini. Partnernya mendadak sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Malam hujan begini biasanya banyak kejadian copet juga. Tidak lupa juga orang gila yang berdiri di tengah hujan.

"Hah..."

Menopang dagu sejenak dan memutuskan untuk membawakan payung untuk orang itu. Hujan sangat deras dan dia tetap berdiri disitu tidak bergeming. Apa motivasinya melakukan hal itu?

"Oi."

"Aomine...cchi...?"

* * *

Segelas teh panas mengepul di atas meja. Pria yang tidak lain adalah Seorang Kise Ryouta, yang tadi saja baru dia selamatkan teruduk diam di kursinya. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan walaupun sudah terbalut kain tebal. Bibirnya memucat. Matanya pun meredup, tidak cerah seperti biasanya.

"Kise?" Menyadari Kise yang terdiam saja, Aomine memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan persis di depannya. Kise berkedip dan langsung menatap sendu petugas polisi itu.

"U-uh?" Ucapnya. "H-ha'i?"

"Tehnya keburu dingin."

"E-eh iya..." Buru-buru tangannya meraih gelas teh di meja dan meminumnya perlahan. "A-aw panas..."

"W-wah maaf. Apa terlalu panas untukmu?"

Otomatis tangan Aomine memegang mug yang berada di tangan Kise. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh tangannya. Dingin sekali seperti membeku. Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di bawah hujan sampai dingin begini? Terus saja tangan itu dia genggam. Sekali-kali diusap-usap siapa tahu kedua tangan itu akan menghangat. Kise sendiri membiarkannya dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan.

"U-uh..."

"A-ah!"

Menyadari kecanggungan yang ditimbulkan, Aomine berhenti dan melepas kedua tangan yang dingin itu. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan tidak bertatap wajah sama sekali. Malu dan canggung. Itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua.

"Oh iya. Kenapa kau berdiri ditengah hujan begitu?"

"A-ah... Itu..." Kise menarik nafas dalam. Terlihat jelas sekali pria itu ketakutan. Jari-jarinya terlihat sedikit bergetar dan wajah yang memucat. Bibirnya sangat kelu disaat ingin menceritakan apa yang seharusnya diceritakan.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Santai saja."

"Uhm... Direktur... Dia..."

Sedikit berat bagi Kise untuk menceritakan alasannya. Malu? Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Malu untuk menceritakan kalau dia baru saja dilecehkan oleh direktur agensinya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Kise sendiri sudah muak dan malam ini semakin parah. Tapi... Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang melangkah ke tempat ini? Tempat yang tepat untuk permasalahan seperti ini.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar dengan melapor ke polisi, Kise." Menepuk pelan bahu model cantik itu. "Biar kuurus kasusmu ini secara sembunyi."

"Tapi kurasa akan susah, Aominecchi..." Menggeleng pelan. "Dia orang besar ssu. Perlu bukti yang jelas dan kuat kan? Dan orang-orang akan lebih mempercayainya daripada diriku ssu..."

"Setidaknya ada laporan." Berusaha menghibur pria di hadapannya, Aomine tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Kise. "Otsukare."

Cukup lega hatinya setelah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, tetap saja air mata tidak bisa ditahan dan mengalir keluar.

"O-oi..."

"Ahaha... Gomen ne. Air mata ini tidak mau berhenti ssu..." Kise berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. Padahal dia seorang laki-laki, tapi sekarang dia menangis seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kise..."

Kedua ibu jari Aomine juga menghapus air mata yang keluar itu terus menerus. Tak peduli seberapa banyak pria itu menangis dia akan menghapusnya. Perlahan usapan itu berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Kise menutup kedua matanya yang perlahan berhenti menangis. Kecupan dari pria di hadapannya itu membuat hatinya hangat.

CHU~

Perlahan kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Ciuman yang mengatakan kalau mereka menginginkan satu sama lain. Dari ciuman yang manis perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Kedua lengan Kise sudah melingkar pada leher sang petugas. Yang mereka ketahui setelah itu hanyalah tubuh mereka yang bersatu dan jari-jari yang bertautan.

"Suki da yo, Kise."

* * *

"..."

Sinar mentari pagi sudah menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang berada di kamar dinas itu. Kedua pria yang tak berpakaian sehelai pun itu menatap canggung satu sama lain, mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam.

'Aku... Kise... Sex...' Batin Aomine dan langsung cepat-cepat membuang muka begitu mata mereka bertemu. Begitupun dengan Kise. Wajahnya sudah merah padam mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ano..."

DRRRRT DRRRRT

Otomatis mereka langsung meraih handphone mereka yang terletak bersebelahan. Sial, handphone mereka berdua sama! Sudahlah ambil yang mana aja!

PIP

"..."

Tunggu. Apa dia salah ambil handphone? Kenapa wallpapernya foto dia sendiri? Tapi kan tidak mungkin...

"W-waaaah!"

Buru-buru Aomine mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Kise. Tuh kan benar! Ponsel mereka tertukar! Tapi tunggu...

"K-kise kau..."

"A-aominecchi juga ssu..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan masing-masing, mereka memasang foto satu sama lain pada ponsel mereka. Siapa sangka, ternyata diam-diam mereka menyukai satu sama lain.

"Uh... Sejak kapan?"

"Etto..." Kise menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ingat sekali disaat Kise tidak sengaja melihat foto Aomine yang berada pada berkas Imayoshi. Dia langsung jatuh cinta pada detik itu. Awalnya dia berpikir hanya sementara, tetapi berlangsung lama dan bahkan kakinya melangkah sendiri menemui pria itu. "A-ah, Aominecchi sendiri?"

"Eh..." Entahlah dia sendiri juga sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Yang terjadi mereka berdua tidak memberi jawaban sama sekali. Canggung, tapi perlahan kedua tangan mereka bergerak mendekat sampai bersentuhan.

"M-maa, kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting lagi." Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Aomine menarik Kise untuk bersandar padanya dan menaruh dagunya pada kepala sang model.

"Uh...uhm..." Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Aomine dan tersenyum kecil. "Suki da yo, Aominecchi."

"Suki da yo, Kise."

Dan kedua pria itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum lebar. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha menahan tawa yang ingin keluar. Kalau kejadian semalam tidak terjadi, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu seperti ini.

Hanya dari sebuah foto, mereka jatuh cinta.

Mungkin kalian pembaca juga bisa mendapatkan takdir yang sama dengan mereka berdua?

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Holla, Nao disini!**

 **Setelah sekian lama minggat, akhirnya kembali juga, tapi di fandom KnB~ biasanya Nao bertenger di fandom Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts dan YunJae. Nggak ada yang nanya.**

 **Kepada para pembaca terima kasih banyak! Semoga ceritanya memuaskan dahaga (?)**

 **Special thanks kepada yang memberikan review pada FanFic-FanFic Nao yang sebelumnya!**


End file.
